Sparks
by Shelly00
Summary: Their relationship was a secret. It was also the key to saving his life.


My son wanted to watch Predacons Rising again. Then my daughter wanted to watch "the one where the girl says 'giant flying fire-breathing lizard!'" And since season 3 is pretty much one 'to be continued' episode after another, we watched the rest of season 3. And then Predacons Rising, again. This story demanded to be written before I would be allowed to work on the long one I'm currently writing again. It starts at the end of the movie, immediately after the first line below.

* * *

"We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before," Arcee said, the panic in her voice unmistakable. Optimus turned toward her with sadness in his optics. She deserved so much more, and he deeply regretted that there hadn't been time to speak to her privately yet. He resolved that before he gave up his life for their planet, he would find the time to apologize to her, and say goodbye.

"Because the matrix must now be relinquished with the AllSpark, it cannot be restored, or passed down to another," he replied, knowing she could feel his sorrow and regret.

As she realized exactly what Optimus had to do to save the Allspark, and what it meant for them, Arcee couldn't stop the tears from coming. She transformed quickly and sped off, not caring what direction she went, just needing to get away.

Optimus regretted even more that she had found out this way. He knew what she was feeling, though; he felt the same. Bumblebee turned quickly to follow her, but Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will speak to her," he said, failing to keep the sadness from his voice.

He could catch her driving, but flying would be faster. Finding her wouldn't be a problem - his spark knew where she was. Though they were not bonded, they had been together for many years, waiting, sometimes impatiently, for the war to end so they could spend the rest of their lives together in peace.

She hadn't gone far. He found her sitting behind the crashed ship, curled up around her legs and sobbing. He landed silently, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. She gripped him tightly, crying against his chest as tears came to his optics as well. He wanted to be strong for her, but he knew as well as she that this decision meant they wouldn't have the future they had planned.

"It's not fair!" she whimpered. "This is supposed to be our time. We had so many plans…."

"I know," he whispered, giving up on being strong and letting his tears fall. "If there had been any other way…"

She pulled away to look into his optics. "It's not your fault. You had to stop Unicron, and that was the only way. It's just...not...fair…. Saving Cybertron has been your only goal, and now it's done at the cost of your life, your chance at being normal, our future….." She collapsed against his chest again as fresh waves of tears overwhelmed her.

They sat in silence for awhile, holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. They heard the approach of others, but realized that they didn't need to attempt to hide their relationship now. It no longer mattered if the others knew, since they had so little time left together. Optimus knew that Arcee would need the support of their friends if she was going to get through this and move on.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead transformed when they were close enough. All were surprised to see their leader, whom they hadn't seen express his emotions - ever - crying as he held Arcee close to his chest. It took mere moments for them to realize exactly why the two were in their current position. They communicated silently, then Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and headed back to their base, leaving Ratchet to speak to Optimus and Arcee.

Ratchet sat down and looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. "We didn't know."

"We did not want our relationship to effect the team," Optimus explained. "It wasn't easy, but looking forward to a future together, after the war was won, made it bearable."

Ratchet's spark broke for them as he realized that the future they had planned was not to be. He wished for some way to help them, and said a quick prayer to Primus on their behalf. He stood to leave them in privacy, then turned back when he had an idea.

"Are you bonded?" he asked.

"No," Optimus replied. "We felt it would be irresponsible, to bond and risk creating a sparkling during the war. It was also too much of a risk, that Megatron would find out and find a way to use our relationship against us."

Ratchet nodded sadly, then thought of something else. He didn't want to ask such a personal question, but if it could save Optimus... "But, have you merged sparks?"

Optimus was surprised that the medic seemed to be prying for personal details, when all he wanted to do was sit here and hold Arcee forever, or at least for all the time that he had left. He glanced upwards, and could tell by the look on his face that Ratchet was plotting something, so he chose to answer. "Yes."

"I have an idea," Ratchet confirmed. "How long have you been together?"

Optimus and Arcee looked into each other's optics for a long moment. Ratchet had begun to wonder if they were speaking on a private comm when Optimus finally turned to him. "Arcee and I met during Cybertron's golden age, before the war began." He paused to give Ratchet a few seconds to digest that unexpected information. "Had I not been chosen as prime, we would have been sparkmates. Before we separated, we promised to find each other again, after the war was over."

Arcee took over the story as Ratchet struggled to understand just what they had been through. "I didn't want to come to Earth with Cliffjumper, because I didn't want to be a distraction to Optimus. At that time, the war was far from over. I wasn't sure I could stand to see him every day, knowing what should have been for us."

"Her presence had the opposite effect, though," Optimus continued. "Knowing that she was here and safe was a relief to me. It allowed me to stop worrying about her. We agreed, when Arcee first arrived, that we could not continue our relationship until the war was over."

"That changed when we were trapped together in Antarctica," Arcee said. "Once we returned and defrosted, we decided that we didn't want to wait any longer."

"There was too much risk in bonding," Optimus said. "If Megatron found out, he would harm Arcee just to get to me. And it could have affected the dynamics of our team."

"And a war is no place for a sparkling," Arcee added.

"But we could be together in secret," Optimus continued. "We could interface and merge sparks, just not at the same time. We could enjoy each other's company, spend hours talking, sleep in each other's arms-"

"The door between our quarters was well hidden, in both bases," Arcee interjected

"-and basically be together, just not bonded." Optimus paused. "So I guess the answer to your question is either 'longer than the war' or 'since we were trapped in Antarctica," depending on exactly what you need to know."

Ratchet stared at them both in shock, completely flabbergasted that they had managed to hide a relationship from the rest of the team for so long, and no one had had any idea. He took a moment, then made a decision. "I need to do some research." He said, then transformed. "Take your time, meet me at the base when you're ready." He drove away quickly, planning to read whatever information he could find in the newly restored archives about bonded couples and merged sparks.

Optimus and Arcee stared after him for a few moments, then turned back to each other. Optimus leaned forward to kiss her gently, intent to enjoy the rest of their time together. Tears flowed down both of their faces as they thought of all the things they would never have now. They didn't dare hope that Ratchet would find a way to save him - the devastation would be too difficult to bear if he didn't. The pull of the Well on the AllSpark was growing, but his desire to remain with Arcee for as long as possible was stronger, for now.

It was several hours later, and the sun was beginning to set, when they stood up to walk back to the base, hand in hand. Both were curious about what Ratchet might have in mind, but didn't allow themselves to hope that it could work.

They found Ratchet standing in the base medical lab, at a workstation covered with data pads. He looked up when they walked in. "Good good good, you're back. I might have something that could help."

"What have you discovered?" Optimus asked.

"It would be easier if you were bonded, but it may still work, since you've merged…"

"Ratchet! What is it?" Arcee said.

"There are instances in our history, of bonded couples. When one was gravely injured, the other was able to hold both sparks in a merged state while the injured body was repaired. Now-"

"Ratchet, there are now many sparks held within the matrix of leadership, not just mine," Optimus said.

"Yes yes yes, but Arcee's spark knows yours, since you've merged. I think she can find your spark within the matrix, and hold it merged with hers, while the remaining sparks go into the well."

Optimus thought about it for a few moments. "No. It's too dangerous. If anything goes wrong, Arcee's spark could be lost as well."

"True, but Arcee's spark will be anchored to her body, which makes it much less likely to be lost."

"But-"

"Optimus," Arcee said, interrupting him and laying a hand on his arm. "I don't want to live without you. I would rather take this chance to save you, knowing that if it doesn't work, we'll end up in the well together, than not take the chance and live the rest of my life without you."

Optimus turned toward her, taking both of her hands in his and looking into her optics. "Arcee, I don't want you to die trying to save me. I made this choice-"

"But I'm the one who has to live with it. And if there's a chance to change that, I want to take it." Arcee turned to Ratchet. "What are the chances of it working?"

"I honestly have no idea," Ratchet said. "It worked in most instances where it was tried, but the couples involved were already bonded."

Arcee looked back at Optimus. "I want to try."

Optimus closed his optics for a moment, then looked back into Arcee's, as he spoke to Ratchet. "Alright. But I want to see all of your research myself."

Arcee smiled and wrapped her arms around Optimus. "Thank you," she whispered, then louder, "Let's get to work. I need to know what I have to do."

Several hours later, they had a plan in place. The other Autobots had been briefed, but Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet were alone at the Well of Allsparks for the very private, personal procedure. Arcee would have very little time to find Optimus' spark and hold onto it while the remainder of the sparks and energy that made up the Allspark entered the well.

Optimus knelt, and Arcee stepped between his knees. He reached out, cupping her face in both of his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Promise me," his whispered, low enough that Ratchet couldn't possibly hear him, "promise me, that if this doesn't work, you will do everything possible not to follow me into the well."

Arcee started to protest, not wanting to stay without him, but the earnestness in his optics stopped her. "I promise," she whispered back.

"I love you," Optimus said softly. "Are you...certain you wish to do this?"

"Absolutely," Arcee answered. "I love you, too."

Optimus smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently. Arcee opened her spark chamber first, as they had agreed. Once his was open as well, they pressed their chests together tightly as Arcee began searching for Optimus' spark within the matrix. Even as she searched, the energy of the Allspark began pouring out of the matrix and flowing into the Well.

Ratchet had been right, Arcee realized. She could tell that none of these sparks belonged to Optimus. It took longer than she had hoped to find him, but when she did, she immediately wrapped her spark around and through his, holding him to the anchor she had within her own body. The remaining sparks and energy of the Allspark flowed out of the Matrix and into the well as they held the merge longer than any before, learning and knowing all that each of them was.

They did not know how long they stayed in that position, bodies pressed tightly together and sparks merged completely, before the last of the Allspark energy left the matrix for the Well. They slowly disentangled from each other leaving Optimus' spark in his own body as Arcee pulled back into hers.

Their bodies parted and their chestplates closed. Arcee stepped back and looked up at Optimus' face, knowing it had worked but not willing to believe it until she saw him. When he smiled at her, she knew. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and crying tears of joy. He clutched her as well, unable to stop smiling.

Ratchet had been monitoring them from the beginning, ready to act at a moment's notice. He wasn't sure what he would have been able to do to help them, but he was ready nonetheless. He knew when a single spark was left in Optimus' body, but he had to wait for confirmation that it was the right one.

That confirmation came as he watched their reactions, smiling himself. He gave them several minutes to themselves before walking over to them.

"I assume it worked?" Ratchet said.

"It did, old friend," Optimus said, "it did." He still held Arcee tight against him, not wanting to let her go yet. Or ever.

"Thank you, Ratchet," Arcee said. "Thank you for giving us back our future."

"You are very welcome," Ratchet said. "Now, I think the rest of the team is worried."

"Please, let them know what has happened," Optimus said. "Arcee and I will be back in a few days."

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked. Arcee was curious too.

"We are going to find out if Iacon's bonding temple remains in a usable state."

"You, of all people, deserve it," Ratchet said. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Optimus said. Ratchet nodded at him, then transformed and headed back to base.

Optimus turned to Arcee. She was looking at him curiously. "Bonding temple?" she said.

Optimus was immediately contrite, realizing that he had made an assumption about what she would want to do. "I'm sorry, if you don't want-"

Arcee cut him off with a finger over his lips. She was grinning at him now, and he was confused. "I will bond with you anywhere, anytime," she said, pecking him with kisses. "Bonding temple, the sea of rust, Earth. Anywhere. I just thought you'd want to report back to the base first."

"I am not willing to waste another moment that I could spend with you."

Arcee grinned. "Let's go find that temple."

* * *

Author's notes:  
I'm not entirely sure that I like the beginning. I rewrote it quite a few times to make Optimus less of a jerk, but I don't think I succeeded.

A second part of this story keeps playing peek-a-boo with my muse. I thought I had written notes about what comes next, but all I have is a single sentence, and it's not enough to write into a story. I'm going to mark it complete for now; that may change, but I hope that I can get back to work on my other one now. I wrote it's start date as October 2015, so I've been writing it for a year now.


End file.
